


Are you good?

by LightsUpInTheNorth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, i mean somewhat, they're in the forest at night so there's no one around but there could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsUpInTheNorth/pseuds/LightsUpInTheNorth
Summary: “Let me assess the damage.” He says, framing Steve’s face with his hands.It’s hard to see if Steve is hurt under all the monster goo he’s covered in, but Billy still tries.“There is no damage. Just a few scratches.”Billy hums.“You sure about that?”“A hundred percent. I’m good.”Billy looks straight into his eyes. “Prove it.”Steve blinks a few times. He opens his mouth but no word comes out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Are you good?

Billy has fallen asleep on the couch while Steve and he were watching a movie. He jolts awake after God knows how long, and immediately notices that Steve’s not in the living room anymore. 

“Steve?” he calls. 

When Billy gets no answer, his already elevated heartbeat starts skyrocketing. He leaves the room and calls Steve’s name a few more times while looking for him in the rest of his parents’ too big house. 

Billy has to come to the conclusion that Steve’s gone, and he starts properly panicking. He notes that Steve’s nailed bat is not in its usual spot near the back door that leads to the garden. That’s not a good sign. Now, Billy’s furious, on top of being terrified. 

He grabs a huge kitchen knife from the set on the counter and hurries to the woods, where he’s almost certain Steve has gone. He’s barely been walking for a few minutes when he hears the racket Steve’s making, while he’s struggling against two demodogs. 

His fear and anger are suddenly replaced with adrenaline, as Billy runs to Steve and plants his knife in one of the monster’s neck. He does it several times, until the demodog stops moving, and then a few more times for good measure. This thing’s teeth were far too close to Steve’s neck for Billy’s comfort. 

Steve finishes dealing with the second monster, adding its corpse to the few that were already scattered around them, and then the silence comes back, only disturbed by both boys’ ragged breathing. Now that the adrenaline has died down, Billy is relieved, but also exhausted, and furious once again. 

“What the fuck, Steve?!” he asks, his loud voice making Steve flinch. 

“I… uh… I heard some noise, so I went out there to investigate.” 

“Did you have to do that on your own?” 

That’s a rhetorical question, but Steve still replies. 

“You were asleep…”

“Come on, Steve. You could have just woken me. Find a better excuse!” Billy snaps. 

“Look, I’m sorry okay? I just… I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

Steve looks down as he says it. 

Billy is torn between getting in Steve’s face for being a self-sacrificing idiot and hugging him… for being a self-sacrificing idiot. Because it’s sweet, Billy can’t deny it. Anger wins, of course. When doesn’t it win when Billy’s involved?

“Oh, because you getting hurt is so much better!” He says sarcastically, advancing toward Steve with rage in his eyes. 

“I… uh…”

Steve walks backward to back away from Billy, until his progression is stopped by a tree. Billy crowds him against it, flushing their bodies together. 

He can feel Steve shaking slightly and he softens. 

“Let me assess the damage.” He says, framing Steve’s face with his hands. 

It’s hard to see if Steve is hurt under all the monster goo he’s covered in, but Billy still tries. 

“There is no damage. Just a few scratches.” 

Billy hums.

“You sure about that?” 

“A hundred percent. I’m good.”

Billy looks straight into his eyes. “Prove it.” 

Steve blinks a few times. He opens his mouth but no word comes out. 

“If you really are, prove it.” 

Billy’s eyes won’t leave Steve’s face, as Steve keeps looking down and back up again. 

“I… h-how?” Steve stammers.

“I’m sure you can figure it out yourself, Pretty boy. You’re not half as dumb as people believe you to be.” 

Steve starts staring at Billy’s lips, which makes them stretch into a smile. 

Steve is leaning closer, and as Billy expects to feel Steve’s lips on his, he’s surprised when Steve grips his shirt and reverses their position, slamming him against the tree. 

Their lips are now barely an inch apart. Steve inhales shakily and finally kisses Billy. He’s incredibly gentle, compared to how he manhandled Billy a second ago. 

Either way, Billy is not complaining. As Steve deepens the kiss and slips his tongue past Billy’s lips, Billy’s knees buckle. He would have probably ended up on the forest floor if Steve weren’t holding onto him so tightly. 

When Steve’s lips leave his, Billy has to refrain from following them. He’s embarrassingly needy but, in his defense, he’s been wanting to kiss Steve ever since they met. 

“Is that proof enough?” Steve asks, as breathless as Billy feels. 

“I don’t know… I could take some more convincing.” Billy says. 

He’s suggesting Steve goes back to kissing him as soon as possible. Steve doesn’t, though. Instead, he says “I’ll convince you, alright”, and sinks to his knees in front of him. 

“Fuck, Steve.” Billy groans, as Steve undoes his belt with deft fingers. 

While that wasn’t part of his plan, he is more than ready to adapt. 

Steve looks up at him and Billy’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. Between this and the monster fighting from earlier, Billy swears Steve will give him a heart-attack one of these days. 

“This okay?” 

“Yeah.”

In fact, it’s more than okay. Billy would have told Steve that if he trusted his voice not to break on the words. 

Billy’s wearing no underwear, so Steve waits no time getting his dick out of his jeans. He’s already so hard. Got hard as soon as Steve’s tongue slid against his, as pathetic as it might seem. 

Mercifully, Steve doesn’t tease him at all. He just wraps his lips around Billy’s cock and sinks down, slow and steady, taking him to the root. 

As he starts sucking, Billy moans and throws his head back, letting it slam against the bark of the tree. It hurts, but it helps ground him. The pain keeps him from shooting his load down Steve’s throat without warning, barely ten seconds in. 

Billy can’t help but bury his hands in Steve’s luscious hair. He ends up pulling on it a tad too harshly without meaning to when Steve starts playing with his balls. 

Steve whines, so Billy instantly lets go of the strands. However, he must have misinterpreted the reaction, considering Steve looks up at him through his lashes and guides one of Billy’s hands back to his hair. 

“Fuck”, Billy curses again. 

He pulls on Steve’s hair again, as an experiment. Steve moans and, even though it’s dark, Billy can see him adjusting himself in his jeans. It has to be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Billy suspects he’s still asleep on the Harringtons’ couch, having the wet dream of his life. 

“Steve… I’m gonna…” He doesn’t have time to finish the sentence.

Steve stops.

“If you come right now, can you get hard again like… soon?” 

He’ll be the death of Billy, for sure. 

“Not sure”, he replies, “why?” 

He has an inkling to what the answer will be, but he still wants to hear it. 

“Well… I thought I could keep proving you how ‘good’ I am… possibly on a flat surface. Let’s say… my bed?” 

“Okay, yeah, I can get on board with that”, Billy says, and it has to be the biggest understatement he’s ever uttered.

In fact, he’s so ‘on board’ with it that he’s a second away from going overboard and drowning. 

“Great. So, do you want me to keep going, or?” Steve asks. 

“You’re the boss.” 

“Don’t say shit like that if you don’t mean it.” 

Oh, Billy means it. That’s not something he’d say lightly. 

“I wouldn’t.” 

At that, Steve groans and takes Billy’s cock back into his mouth. Less than a minute pass before Billy comes and Steve swallows everything he has to give. 

“Now let’s go home and find out if I can get you hard again”, he says, getting up as Billy is using every ounce of strength he possesses to stay upright. 

“Whether you can or not, I want you inside me.” 

“You’re going to kill me”, Steve sighs.

Billy smiles, as he puts his dick back into his jeans so he can look somewhat decent on the way back to Steve’s.

“Maybe.” 

If Steve doesn’t kill him first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright! I don't know what I'm doing when I write smut (when I write anything in fact, let's be honest lmao). 
> 
> I could probably write another chapter if anyone's interested? I mean, that's why I left this where I did ^^ 
> 
> Let me know, if you feel like it ;) 
> 
> You can come chat with me on Tumblr: https://lightsupinthenorth.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
